


Sleepy Valentine

by TigerPrawn



Series: It's Not A Secret [4]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Hannibal Extended Universe, Lingerie, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, Valentine's Day, ftm Adam, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Adam is exhausted, but it’s Valentine’s and he’ll be damned if overwork is going to stop him celebrating with his wonderful boyfriend!





	Sleepy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My final entry for the last day of ThreeofSwords - Posting this early in the day (UK time) - will queue up a tumblr post for later. I'm off to London today to see a consultant about possible top surgery...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/28263348649/in/dateposted/)

“It’s nearly eight, Adam.” Elias nudged him. “Do you want to go out for dinner?”

It had been a long day and they sat snuggled on the sofa in their flat. It had been the plan to go out for a romantic Valentine dinner, but Adam had got home late and exhausted. And Elias had been happy just to let his boyfriend sink against him on the wonderfully large sofa. 

Elias was propped up in the corner, with Adam between his legs, back pressed to his chest. They had been like that almost since the moment Adam had dropped his bag and jacket to the floor and slumped down on to him. The telly was playing some nonsense which neither of them were really watching as both allowed themselves to become absorbed in each other’s presence.

Adam let out a sigh. “Shall we call for a takeaway? I’ll light one of the tealights on the bookshelf, super romantic.” 

Elias could hear Adam’s grin in his words and returned it before nuzzling against Adam’s neck. “I just want to spend it with you. I don’t mind where.” 

Adam let out a contented hum and turned his face to Elias so that he could offer up his lips. Elias leaned in and kissed him gently, letting his hands snake up the inside of Adam’s top enough to palm one nipple. 

Adam hummed again and this time pushed his ass back a little against Elias’s crotch.

Elias groaned and broke the kiss with a hiss as his cock started to fill rapidly. 

“Aren’t you too tired Adam?” The words came out with a little shudder as Adam pulled one of Elias’s hands down to the front of his jeans. 

“On Valentine’s Day? Baby, I never need an excuse for us to fuck, and yet that one seems as good as any. But… you can do all the work. I’m exhausted.” Adam chuckled.

Elias nodded, though Adam couldn’t see him. He never needed an excuse either, in fact he was always ready and willing to engage in any sex act at all with Adam. “I’ll do anything you like, Adam.” 

He felt Adam relax further back into him. “Thank you baby.” The words came out on a little yawn. Which drew a light giggle from Elias. His hand was massaging the front of Adam’s jeans and he moved it up to start drawing down Adam’s fly.

“Wait.” Adam stopped him with a hand over his. “I… had a Valentine surprise for you. I’ll be back.”

Adam dragged his weary body from the sofa and started to the bedroom. Elias couldn’t help the little whine that escaped from him as he watched Adam go, his hand now firmly pressing down on his own aching cock.

*

Adam was not going to let a small thing like exhaustion get in the way of a good time. Even so, he felt heavy and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, knowing he still had the rest of this busy week ahead of him. But… 

He stopped by the bathroom and freshened up before heading to the bedroom and grabbing the little bag he’d hidden in his underwear drawer. Yeah, he had enough energy for this he was sure. 

He stripped out of his clothes and dropped them in the laundry basket before removing his packer and opening the bag - taking out the lacey crotchless panties. There was barely anything to them, a light peachy colour, they covered him snuggly at the front - nestling his little cock in the sheer material - whilst being split beneath. He thought a moment about whether he should wear more than just underwear - mostly to avoid Elias creaming his pants at the sight of him. So he pulled on one of Elias’s cardigans. It swamped him and smelt so comforting a good. There was something very pleasing about the roughness of the scratchy wool against his skin in contrast to the softness of the expensive lace. 

He wandered to the kitchen first, grabbing the menu off the fridge and calling through their usual order for the local Chinese takeout. It always took at least forty minutes, and Adam really wasn’t planning on taking that long.

When he returned to the living room, Elias was still in the exact same position, but had pulled his trousers down to the tops of his thighs. His angrily erect penis was poking through the front opening of his boxers. 

Adam could see Elias’s fingers twitching and slight dampness over his brow that indicated how hard he was restraining himself from touching his cock. 

He swallowed audibly as Adam approached him. “Shall I…”

“Don’t move. I like snuggling with you on the sofa.” Adam held up his hand and Elias stilled as Adam lowered himself back to the position he’d had before, feeling the wet press of Elias’s leaking cock against his ass. He shucked the cardigan off a little so that it fell off of one shoulder, which Elias’s mouth immediately sought out - sucking hard kisses across the skin there. 

He pulled Elias’s hand back to his crotch, giggling when it found the material and hesitated a moment. Then Elias was peeping over his shoulder and looking down, Adam spread his legs a little for a better view and was rewarded with Elias’s cock painfully digging into him. 

Elias let out that little anguished sound that Adam knew from experience was him trying his damndest not to cum. A few long moments passed before Elias let out a long, deep breath and looked down again. 

“Your cock looks so good in those.” He traced his fingers over Adam’s slight bulge, making it ache and throb under Elias’s ministrations. He knew he could easily cum like this, but he didn’t want Elias to miss out. 

“Wait baby.” Adam stilled his hand with his own. “Let me get comfortable.”

Adam lifted himself up and back slowly, feeling Elias’s cock trail along his ass until he was up and hovering over it. He sank, achingly slowly down - impaling himself to the hilt in his increasingly moistening front hole. 

Elias groaned and shuddered, his fingers gripping Adam’s arms tightly as he yet again, clearly, had to stave off his orgasm. 

“You ok baby?” Adam settled back as Elias moved his legs so that Adam was on his lap rather than between his legs. Adam let his own legs fall either side of Elias’, feeling the dampness of Elias’s sweaty polo shirt at his back. Elias’s hands loosened their grip and Adam guided one back to his cock again. “Happy Valentine’s baby, now… you do the rest ok?”

He felt Elias nod but was surprised when the man didn’t immediately move. And then, when he did…

Adam let out a low moan of pleasure as Elias started to thrust up slowly and gently - not the hard and fast fucking Adam had expected, but it was so very welcome after his exhausting day. 

*

Elias felt like his whole body was going to explode, but he wanted to savour this. He wanted Adam to relax and unwind, and he wanted to help with that any way he could. 

“That’s so nice baby.” Adam muttered sleepily, making Elias’s chest swell. 

He continued to stroke Adam’s cock through the lace and then took hold of his hip with his other hand. He used the leverage there to help rock Adam on his cock, delighted by the way Adam shuddered and clenched around him in response. 

Adam was almost completely pliant, only his little moans letting Elias know he had, thankfully, not fallen asleep. He kissed along Adam’s shoulder and neck, little pecks and long hard sucks. He was so very close to coming with each rock. 

“Will you cum like this Adam?” He asked quietly against Adam’s ear, wanting to know the lay of the land. 

“Mmhmm, I’m really close baby. Love the feel of your cock inside me.” Adam’s voice was even sleepier than before. “I want to feel your fingers on me. On my skin.”

Elias’s whole body shook and he swallowed, before pulling back slightly and sliding his fingers under the lace panties to take Adam’s cock in hand. He began to stroke slowly, in time with his thrusts, letting his fingers lower momentarily to gather some of Adam’s lightly flowing juices to use as lube. Adam’s breath hitched at the feel of Elias’s fingers at the point where they joined, and he let out another low groan when the sticky wet fingers started to caresses his cock.

“Mmm, Elias you’re so good to me.” Adam muttered. 

Elias was pretty sure Adam was on the verge of nodding off, and wanted to make sure he reached orgasm before he slept. Elias stilled his thrusts, circling his hips a little but no more, just letting Adam sit comfortably on him whilst he increased his stroking of Adam’s cock. 

Adam started moaning and panting as Elias pumped his cock inside the confines of the lace. 

“I’m close.” Adam groaned just a second before Elias felt him throb in his fingers, and his inner muscles tighten. That was all it took for Elias to jolt as his own orgasm ripped through him. He rocked Adam a little again then - through his release - groaning as he spilled copiously inside his lover. 

They both panted for a few minutes, relaxing against each other and the sofa, until Elias realised Adam was snoring softly. 

“Adam… we should clean up and go to bed.” 

Adam stirred and let out a murmur of protest. “Just a little longer.” His words were sleep-slurred. “I want to feel you soften inside me.” 

At the words, Elias’s cock twitched, sending a spasm through him at the sensitivity of it. Even so he relaxed back into the sofa, holding Adam close to him. He could feel his cum starting to spill out of Adam and soil them both, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

*

When Adam woke he was in bed. He didn’t remember getting there at all, only the slow and sensual fucking Elias had treated him to. 

Adam pushed back the covers to see he was still in the cardigan and panties - a little worse for wear. He could hear a noise from the kitchen - clattering. 

He yawned and dragged himself from the bed, wrapping the cardie around him. “Elias?”

Adam found his boyfriend in the kitchen, dishing up the take out. “I was just going to get you. Food arrived but it’s getting cold now.”

Adam smiled and took an offered plate, sitting at the breakfast bar while Elias perched opposite him.

“That was very nice.” Elias told him, looking down at his food. “I enjoyed it very much.” 

“Me too. Sorry I fell asleep on you.” 

Elias looked up at him then and smiled. “It’s ok, I liked it. I liked that I, um… soothed you like that? It was nice I was able to help you relax.”

Adam’s lips twitched at the corner into a smile before he took a bite of his food. 

“I think you need to relax more.” Elias said, looking away again before he slid an envelope across the counter. “That’s why I got these. A Valentine gift.”

Adam looked down with a frown and picked up the envelope, opening it enough to look inside and see two airplane tickets. 

“Elias! This is too much. I only got panties for you… and really, they were for me too.”

Elias smiled shyly at him. “I like the panties and… you’re a gift to me every day.”

Adam chuckled and shook his head. “You’re such a sap. I love it.” He turned his fondest look on Elias. “I love you.”

Elias went red and started to bluster - “Yes, of course. Who wouldn’t.” He seemed to regain a little composure when he added. “Perhaps… you could bring more panties on our holiday.”

Adam chuckled. “You just try and stop me.” 

He let out a contented sigh. The thought of a week away with just Elias, some lingerie and the sunshine was enough to get him through the rest of the week and more!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued with the holiday in a new fic later in the year...


End file.
